forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Malar
| power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Evil | symbol4e = | dominion4e = The Deep Wilds | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Beasts | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = Bestial claw with brown fur and curving bloody talons | homeplane3e = Fury's Heart | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Bloodlust Evil lycanthropes Hunters Marauding beasts and monsters Stalking | domains3e = Animal, Bestial, Chaos, Evil, Gluttony, Hunt, Moon, Strength, Wrath | worshipers3e = Druids, evil lycanthropes, hunters, rangers, and sentient carnivores | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = A beast's claw (claw bracer) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = Bestial claw with brown fur, curving talons tipped with fresh red blood | homeplane2e = Carceri/Colothys | realm2e = The Land of the Hunt | serves2e = Talos | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Hunters, marauding beasts and monsters, blood, bloodlust, evil lycanthropes, stalking | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Malar ( }}), The Beastlord, was the lesser deity of the hunt, evil lycanthropes, bestial savagery and bloodlust. His dogma concerned savage hunts, the spreading of the curse of lycanthropy, and general contempt for civilization. After the events of the Spellplague, he was an exarch of Silvanus. History At some point in the 1350s DR, Pasha Abon Duum of Manshaka had fortuitously been granted guardianship of the kittenlord, heir to the power of the cat lord, a minor power of felines. However, Duum desired to corrupt and dominate the child, and therefore made a deal with the mightier power Malar to keep the vengeful old Catlord off his back. Duum wished to use the cat lord's power of planar travel to journey into the Outer Planes and, using the Claw of Malar, even challenge Tyr, god of justice, and gain awesome power. In exchange, when he was done with the boy, Duum would give him to the Beastlord. Learning of Duum's wicked intentions for the boy, the Catlord came and rescued him, but Malar pounced upon the Catlord as he fled. The Catlord handed over the boy to the rogue Conner (who'd been guided onto the scene by the goddess Selûne ) and, to buy time for him to carry the child away and hide him, fought Malar. The Catlord and Malar battled for three days and three nights, before the Catlord escaped, and it was a year before his wounds even healed. The scars would not. It is unclear how Duum obtained the Claw of Malar, whether from the god Malar himself or separately. The actual details of Duum's and Malar's plan are unknown. However, in the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, Duum was tricked and thwarted and Tyr seized the Claw of Malar instead. Relationships Malar was one of the Deities of Fury, led by Talos. He held a long-standing alliance with Lolth against the Seldarine, and other dark deities like Bane and Loviatar. He fought against deities of peace, civilization, and nature, but held particular hate for Nobanion for defeating him in a battle during the Time of Troubles. After the events of the Spellplague, Malar became subject to Silvanus' rule as a resident of the Deep Wilds. Despite this, Silvanus did not rein in Malar. Worshipers Malarites believed that it was an honor to Malar to make one's killing bloody and long. His followers sometimes formed in bands, called "Hunts". While forbidden to slay the young or the pregnant, Hunts typically followed his dogma and evoked wanton slaughter in Malar's name. Malarites were generally frowned upon by civilization, as they tended to wreak havoc in their wake. One exception where the worship of Malar was allowed was in Cormyr. One of the most respected servants of Malar was Garmos Saernclaws, who was responsible for the gospel of Saernclaws by which all priests of Malar were bound, ensuring that hunts remained clean and poison-free. The People of the Black Blood were tribes of Lycanthropes that venerated Malar. In the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR, it was estimated that the total population was at least 3,000 individuals scattered across the forests of Faerûn in groups of fifty to one hundred. Holy Days The High Hunt ritual was a vicious hunt in which a captured humanoid was released, and for the next day and night attempted to escape the prowling worshipers of the Beastlord. If they managed to survive, they won their freedom as well as, perhaps, other things. The Feast of the Stags day made Malar's worship more tolerable in certain areas. For this event, all people were invited to partake of the bounty of the hunt, regardless of faith. At this time, priests of Malar chose some widows, orphans, elderly, or infirm citizens and promised to provide meat for their tables for the winter. During the harsh winters in the northern parts of Faerûn, Hunts chose a village in the wilderness, providing food for the people, with one or two Malarites pledging themselves to keeping the village fed through the snows. Appendix Creative Origins Malar was first created by Ed Greenwood, mentioned in the "Down-to-earth divinity" article of ''Dragon'' magazine #54 (October 1981, pg 52). Notes Further Reading * References Connections Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Deities of Fury Category:Animal domain deities Category:Bestial domain deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Gluttony domain deities Category:Moon domain deities Category:Nature domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Exarchs Category:Lesser deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Nature deities Category:Inhabitants of Colothys Category:Inhabitants of Carceri Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Fury's Heart Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wilds Category:Chaos mantle deities Category:Evil mantle deities Category:Natural world mantle deities Category:Physical power mantle deities